OneShot  Sex Ed
by SanaraHikari
Summary: Die jungen Shinobi und Kunoichi aus Konoha werden von Tsunade zum Sexualkundeunterricht verdonnert. Und das alles nur, weil Hinata mit 16 Jahren Mutter wurde. Aber wird der Vater zu seinem Kind stehen?


**Sex Ed**

"Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", kam es in einem Chor von altbekannten Shinobi. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino und Shikamaru sahen die Hokage entgeistert an.

"Warum denn überhaupt? W-wir wissen doch darüber Bescheid." Als Naruto das sagte, wurde er leicht rot im Gesicht und schielte kurz zu Sakura, die neben ihm stand. Im Gegensatz zu den drei Mädchen im Raum war er aber noch ziemlich bleich. Ino kicherte sogar leicht.

"Scheint mir nicht so.", meinte Tsunade ernst. "Darf ich euch an Hinata erinnern? Hiashis Wutausbruch dröhnt mir immer noch in den Ohren." Sie massierte sich den Kopf. "War der laut, war der laut...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Naruto räusperte sich und Tsunade zuckte zusammen.

"Ja, morgen geht es los. Kommt um 16 Uhr zur Akademie, Zimmer 201 und seid nicht zu spät! Sonst gibt es einen Monat nur D-Rang Missionen."

Die Ninja brummten, nickten und verschwanden nach und nach aus der Tür. Sasuke verschwand als erster, die anderen blieben noch im Flur stehen und regten sich über Tsunades Entscheidung auf.

"Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass wir das machen müssen!", fing Tenten an. Shikamaru, Kiba und Neji hielten sich im Hintergrund. "Ist das etwa nur wegen Hinata? Glaubt sie wir sind so unvorsichtig wie sie? Ich könnte..." Sie brach ab, Angst davor, dass die Hokage sie hörte.

"Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Tenten.", sagte Sakura. "Ich kann Tsunade auch nicht verstehen. Sie weiß doch, dass wir bei so etwas vorsichtig sind. Bei Hinata war das sicher nur ein Versehen..." Sie seufzte.

Jetzt mischte sich auch Ino ein: "Ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich lustig!" Sie kicherte. "Mal ein bisschen Abwechslung."

"Genau!" Lees Augen funkelten. "Mit unserer Kraft der Jugend schaffen wir das schon!" Naruto sah ihn entgeistert an und machte ein paar Schritte seitwärts, weg von der buschigen Augenbraue. Auch die Mädchen machten genervte Gesichter.

"Tenten, lass uns gehen. Du hast Hinata noch versprochen, dass du ihr heute Abend helfen wirst." Neji ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

"Das hab ich ganz vergessen! Man sieht sich dann morgen, Leute." Und schon waren sich in einer Staubwolke verschwunden.

"Ino, lass uns auch gehen, ich bin müde." Shikamaru machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang. Ino seufzte. "Wann bist du das denn nicht?" Sie blickte ein bisschen sauer drein, ging ihm dann aber nach.

"Wir sollten auch gehen, Sakura-chan. Lass uns doch eine Nudelsuppe essen gehen und dann können wir uns noch amüsieren." Naruto grinste.

"Okay, aber nur wenn du bezahlst." Sie grinste hämisch.

Sasuke ging inzwischen durch die Gassen von Konoha, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. Er brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Seine Augen waren wie immer emotionslos und strahlten Kälte aus.

"Warum gerade ich?" Sasuke richtete seinen Kopf nach oben und sah in den Himmel. Langsam dämmerte es. "Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Ich, ein Uchiha! Und dann das? Meine Eltern wären wahrscheinlich stinksauer, wenn sie noch leben würden." Er seufzte, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße und ging weiter.

'Ob ich sie...' Sasuke beendete seinen Gedanken gar nicht erst und bog nach rechts ab.

"Tenten, kannst du mir mal bitte Atomes Fläschchen holen. Er wird langsam ungeduldig, weil er Hunger hat.", rief Hinata ihrer Freundin zu. Sie hatte ein kleines Baby auf dem Arm, noch nicht einmal 6 Monate alt, welches sie sanft hin und her wiegte. Es hatte einen schwarzen Haarflaum und Byakugan. Man konnte nicht sehen, wer der Vater war, da der kleine Atome sehr nach seiner Mutter kam.

Der Kleine wackelte unruhig mit den Beinchen und streckte dir Arme zum Gesicht seiner Mutter. Als Tenten kam und Hinata die Flasche für ihn in die Hand drücke, welche sie ihm gab, war er ruhig und nuckelte glücklich daran.

Schnell war die Flasche leer. Hinata klopfte ihm noch leicht auf den Rücken, sodass er ein Bäuerchen machen konnte, dann gähnte er auch schon. Die Hyuuga legte ihn in eine Wiege und deckte ihn zu. Schnell war er eingeschlafen.

Hinata setzte sich zu Tenten, die auf dem Sofa saß und lehnte sie gestresst zurück.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Kind so viel Arbeit macht.", seufzte sie und starrte die Decke an.

"Bist du selbst schuld.", antwortet Tenten und grinste leicht.

"Ich bereue es nicht." Das erstaunte die Ama. Hatte sie gerade noch gesagt, es wäre anstrengend? Hinata fuhr fort: "Ein Kind ist das schönste Geschenk der Welt und ich bin stolz, Atome meinen Sohn nennen zu dürfen."

Tenten schwieg. In irgendeiner Hinsicht hatte Hinata ja sogar Recht. Hinata liebte ihren Sohn, auch wenn sie eigentlich noch zu jung für ein Kind war. Sie würde ja erst 18 werden. Mit 16 war Hinata schwanger geworden, von wem hatte sie noch keinem gesagt. Keiner wusste warum, aber vielen war es auch egal. Hiashi, Hinatas Vater, war sehr sauer gewesen, als Hinata es ihm stotternd erklärt hatte, doch sie durfte weiterhin im Hyuugaanwesen wohnen, aber dennoch würde Hanabi das nächste Familienoberhaupt werden, doch das war Hinata egal, denn ihr Sohn würde später wieder Familienoberhaupt sein, das war klar.

"Hinata." Tenten musterte ihre Freundin. Diese brummte und Tenten sagte: "Warum hältst du eigentlich den Vater geheim? Es wäre doch für uns alle besser."

Hinata schüttelte den Kopf.

"Der Vater von Atome weiß, dass er es ist. Er soll sich melden und zu dem Kind stehen, vorher ist er in meinen Augen nicht Atomes Vater!", sagte die Blauhaarige streng und stand auf. Sie ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel.

"Du solltest jetzt gehen. Es ist schon dunkel. Du hast doch morgen einen anstrengenden Tag.", lachte Hinata, da Tenten ihr von Tsunades Projekt erzählt hatte. Tenten seufzte und stand auf.

"Ehrlich? Darauf hab ich keine Lust! Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte wirklich gehen. Bye."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von einander und Hinata sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Stand da draußen nicht jemand? Sie sah genau hin. Doch, da war jemand, nur konnte sie nicht erkennen, wer es war.

'Ob er es ist?', fragte sich Hinata innerlich und zerdrückte eine Träne.

Zimmer 201, das Schreckenszimmer. Alle, die Tsunade her geordert hatte, waren gekommen. Keiner wollte zuerst hinein gehen, doch Kiba fasste schließlich all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zuerst hinein, gefolgt von Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru und Sasuke, welcher etwas nervös war, auch wenn man es ihm kaum ansah.

"Hallo, alle zusammen und willkommen zur ersten Aufklärungsstunde von Konoha-Gakure!" Ein Stöhnen und Raunen ging durch die Klasse. "Jetzt seid mal nicht so! Ich will nicht, dass sich das bei irgendeinem von euch wiederholt."

"Aber Tsunade-o-baa-chan, Männer können nicht schwanger werden!", rief Naruto durch das Klassenzimmer.

"Das ist mir auch klar, Naruto, aber das ist trotzdem kein Grund, dass du einfach irgendein Mädchen schwängern kannst! Ich will nicht, dass hier jemand in eurem Alter schwanger wird und auch kein Shinobi von euch momentan irgendeine schwängert, ist das klar? Wollt ihr euch so jung ein Balg anhängen lassen? Was ihr in 5 Jahren macht ist mir egal. Hinata tut mir wirklich leid, den armen Atome muss sie ohne einen Vater großziehen."

"Tsunade-sama, wissen sie inzwischen, wer der Vater ist?", fragte Ino, doch Tsunade schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, sie will nicht mit der Sprache raus rücken." Die Hokage seufzte.

"Wenn ich dazu etwas sagen dürfte.", mischte sich Tenten ein, "Gestern hat sie gesagt, dass derjenige weiß, dass er der Vater ist und er sich melden und zu dem Kind stehen sollte. Ansonsten sieht sie ihn nicht als Atomes Vater an!"

Ohne ein Wort stand Sasuke auf, ging hastig zur Tür und verschwand. Keiner hatte sein Gesicht sehen können, aber anscheinend ging es um etwas Wichtiges.

"Warum haut Sasuke einfach ab? Der soll gefälligst genauso leiden hier wie wir!", schmollte Naruto und sah seinem besten Freund nach. Lachend hängte er an: "Wahrscheinlich ist er der Vater."

Dies war für alle so unglaubwürdig, dass sie auch lachen mussten, nur Tsunade sah noch bitter zur Tür.

'Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße! Ich bin so ein Vollidiot! Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst, es war so klar! Und ich? Ich ignoriere es. Was bin ich nur dumm. Ich muss das mit Hinata klären, schließlich bin ich ja auch Schuld an der Misere! Kuso!'

Sasuke kam am Hyuugaanwesen an. Schnell öffnete er das Tor, das in den Garten führte und rannte zur Haustür. Hektisch klopfte er dagegen. Zu seinem Glück öffnete Hinata persönlich.

"S-Sasuke? Was machst du denn hier?" Verwundert sah sie den schwer atmenden Uchiha an, anscheinend war er den ganzen Weg gerannt, ohne auch nur eine Pause einzulegen.

"Hinata... Atome... ich..." Sasuke brachte keinen vollständigen Satz heraus, also bat ihn Hinata erst einmal ins Haus.

"Du bist wegen Atome hier?" Hinata ging voraus durch den langen Flur, direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo Atome schlafend in seiner Wiege lag. Sasuke ging zu ihm und sah in an. Er machte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur genau an. Mehrere Minuten stand er so, dann sah Hinata ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er drehte sich zu ihr.

"Es tut mir Leid Hinata, dass ich mich solange nicht bei dir gemeldet habe. Das war dumm von mir."

"Ein dummer Uchiha? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Hinata grinste ihn spielerisch an und schnippte mit den Fingern.

"Grins' du nur. Tenten hat erzählt, was du gestern gesagt hast. Dass der Vater weiß, dass er es ist und so."

'Ich wusste, sie würde es sagen. Danke Tenten.'

"Jedenfalls, ich will für Atome und auch für dich da sein. Ich bin sein Vater, wenn auch nur durch einen Patzer, aber er bedeutet mir jetzt schon viel." Er ging näher auf Hinata zu, bis sie keine zehn Zentimeter mehr voneinander entfernt waren. Hinata wurde rot und ihr Herz schlug schneller.

"Hinata, seit wir auf dieser Mission waren und es passiert ist, liebe ich dich, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Diese Worte besiegelte er mit einem Kuss, welchen Hinata gleich erwiderte. Doch sie trennten sich schnell voneinander. Beide sahen sich an und ihre Körper waren eng beisammen. Sasukes Hand rutschte tiefer und Hinata musste kichern.

"Hey, sonst passiert das Gleiche noch einmal.", sagte Hinata zuckersüß und sah ihrem Liebsten tief in die Augen, dieser grinste verführerisch.

"Na und, jetzt wäre es ja nicht mehr tragisch." Der Schwarzhaarige nahm die Hyuuga auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in Richtung Hinatas Zimmer, wobei sie ihm den Weg wies.

An die Tür des Hyuugaanwesens wurde geklopft, davor standen Naruto und Sakura, die sich nach Hinata erkundigen wollten. Aber statt Hinata öffnete Hanabi.

"Hallo Hanabi-san, ist deine Schwester da?", fragte Sakura höflich.

"Ja, ist sie. Sie ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer, zusammen mit Sasuke. Die sind da sicher schon über eine Stunde drin. Jetzt habe ich Atome am Hals."

Sakura und Naruto starrten Hanabi ungläubig an. Beide hatten denselben Gedanken: 'Sasuke und Hinata? Seit über einer Stunde in Hinatas Schlafzimmer?'


End file.
